


By Any Other Name

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta bond over their unique names at Starbucks. Inspired by my own Starbucks adventures with my name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr a year ago. Thank you for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)

Katniss checked her watch again. She was going to be late if the line at Starbucks didn’t hurry up. There was only one person in front of her now, a rather cute boy with blond hair, so as long as they didn’t take too long on her drink, she’d be fine. It was the cute blond’s turn and she listened carefully to hear his name.

“Peeta,” he told the barista.

“Peter?” The barista asked with the sharpie in his hand poised over the cup.

“No. It’s Peeta. Like the bread, but spelled P-e-e-t-a.” The barista spelled the name as he’d said it, and told him they’d have his drink ready in a few minutes.

Yes. Finally. It was her turn. She ordered her usual coffee frappuccino, gave the barista her usual fake name of “Annie,” and went to stand by the cute blond boy at the pick-up counter.

“So…it’s Peeta, right?” she asked him.

“What? Oh yeah, that’s my name.” He looked at her in surprise. “They almost never get it right on the first try here.”

“Oh yeah, me neither. I use a fake name. So much faster.” She smiled at him.

“What? You use a fake name? What’s your real name?” He laughed, turned his whole body towards her, and leaned his side against the counter.

“It’s Katniss. I use my friend’s name instead: Annie.” She turned more towards him in response to his movement. Now their bodies were facing each other completely, and though that also meant that they were kind of in the way of the pick-up counter, she didn’t care.

“Why not Kat…or Kate?” He asked, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

“Because some people spell Kat and Kate with a c…everyone spells Annie the same way.”

“So…if I wanted to start using a fake name, how would I go about choosing one?” He smiled at her again. Damn that smile of his.

“Well it has to be something you’ll respond to, which is why I chose my friend’s name. Do you have any friends or relatives with an…easier name?” She asked.

“I have a brother named Ryan,” He offered.

“There you go!” She said. “Wait, you have a brother named Ryan and your parents named you Peeta?”

He laughed. “Don’t even get me started.”

“Coffee frappuccino for Annie!” The barista called. Katniss turned away from Peeta to face the pick-up counter again and accepted her drink from the barista.

“Well…It was nice meeting you, Peeta.” She smiled at him, and then turned to leave.

“You too. Hey, Katniss?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I get your number?”


End file.
